Las lágrimas del drama
by wandererwoul
Summary: All the world's a stage and most of us are desperately unrehearsed. Sean O'Casey
1. Las lágrimas del drama

_**2 de diciembre de 2019**_

* * *

Bueno, bueno.

Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo hacer este tipo de cosas, así que me hace mucha ilusión y espero que las disfruten tanto como yo.

Esta es una tabla de invierno que va desde el 1 hasta el 25 de diciembre, en donde se irán publicando drabbles que forman parte de un reto de TanitbenNajash (twitter). No creo manejar un tema específico. Es decir, aprovecharé este espacio para poner varios headcanons que tengo en relación a los personajes de cada día.

Eso sí, seguro estarán llenos de romance y drama.

Enjoy them!


	2. Lucius Malfoy

_Lucius Malfoy — Instantes_

**_ Who are you when no one is watching?_**

* * *

6 de junio de 2006

En la Mansión Malfoy se escucha el eco cada vez con más claridad. En la sala principal predominan las botellas de whisky de fuego y los vasos a medio terminar; en el suelo los desafortunados que han terminado rotos luego de un par de horas de frustración, ira y tristeza.

Lucius está sentado en el sofá. Su barba está crecida y su cabello rígido y opaco. La soledad es su única compañía. La palidez de su rostro refleja el poco tiempo que ha pasado fuera desde que su familia dio por terminada la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Escucha abrirse la puerta a lo lejos, —¿Lucius?—. La voz de Narcissa es música para sus oídos, aún cuando sabe que puede ser una alucinación más de su torcida mente. Se levanta y dos pasos después se encuentra con una imagen digna de un retrato familiar; de esos que ellos nunca tuvieron. Astoria busca la mirada de Draco quien mira a su padre con lástima. Asiente y con ese gesto le da luz verde a su mujer para que se acerque al mayor.

Entre sus brazos, la castaña lleva a un bebé envuelto en mantas. Está dormido. Tranquilo. Ajeno al mundo que le espera. Y temeroso, Lucius se acerca, todavía convencido de que es un sueño más. La mujer le entrega al pequeño. Huele a vida, a un nuevo comienzo. A risas y, quizás, buenos momentos. El encuentro dura poco tiempo, el suficiente para arrancarle a Lucius una lágrima y una sonrisa.

Solo queda una última mirada entre él y su ex mujer, antes de que todo desaparezca de nuevo.

Ese _instante _que pensó que nunca llegaría calmó su alma atormentada.

Nadie sabía que dos días después de esa visita, Lucius Malfoy le diría adiós al mundo que lo condenó con la desgracia eterna.


	3. Hermione Granger

_Hermione Granger — Causas_

_**Smell of **__**books.**_

* * *

6 de diciembre de 2019.

El agua cae por su cuerpo. Ya perdió la cuenta de los minutos que lleva bajo la ducha.

Quizás, nunca empezó a contarlos.

Sus ojos se cierran y aparecen imágenes de lo que ocurrió. Recuerda las manos por su cuerpo, los besos que no se detenían, la piel erizada que respondía con placer, el sudor que los cubría. Recuerda haber dicho su nombre una y otra vez.

Se fuerza a sentir culpa, a sentirse miserable y sucia. Pero todo lo que puede percibir es un revoloteo en su estómago y las ansias de volver a repetirlo.

Abre los ojos y busca en su dedo anular el anillo de bodas que ya no tiene lugar allí.

Causa: El amor que parecía extinto.

Efecto: Una noche envuelta en sábanas ajenas.

—Pasa—, contesta luego de los dos suaves toques en la puerta. Del otro lado está él. Adormilado aún, con el cabello un poco revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados. Al verlo, la necesidad de sentirse culpable desaparece del cuerpo de Hermione.

—¿Puedo unirme?—, la voz de Viktor la acalora de nuevo, pese a que el agua de la ducha es fría. Ella le sonríe como respuesta y el búlgaro, quien llevaba años amándola en silencio, no demora en estar a su lado.

Causa: Un aire de libertad.

Efecto: Un beso eterno.


	4. Molly Weasley

_**Molly Weasley — Chocolate.**_

_**You are always welcome home.**_

* * *

Octubre 1999

—Adiós, cariño. Prometo no demorarme hoy en el Ministerio.

Nunca lo hacía, pero Molly necesita escuchar a Arthur decirlo. Ella lo despide desde la puerta de la Madriguera mientras él camina un par de pasos, mirando el reloj como de costumbre, y desaparece.

La casa vuelve a estar vacía.

La mujer camina entre los muebles que durante años han permanecido intactos. En la pared, el clásico reloj de la familia Weasley. Llora cada vez que pasa por allí pues sabe que uno de ellos nunca va a volver a casa.

Los balbuceos de un bebé la rescatan de un episodio más de tristeza y lágrimas. La pelirroja se gira y en el centro de la sala de estar, un pequeño entre su cuna llama su atención. Teddy, quien lleva toda la mañana babeando los juguetes que eran de Ronald, lleva en La Madriguera desde el día anterior puesto que Andrómeda tenía que ir al Ministerio de carácter urgente durante toda la semana.

Molly lo toma entre sus brazos. De fondo, suena la melodía de piano grabada en un vinilo, puesta en un tocadiscos que Arthur encontró en la basura y que reparó. Ese era últimamente su pasatiempo: reparar cosas para olvidar el dolor de la pérdida.

Lo lleva a la cocina, cerca de la ventana. En el mesón, hay un recipiente lleno de frutas y al lado un chocolate a medio terminar.

Quizás no es sorpresa por cuál, enérgicamente, el pequeño se decide. Toma la barra de chocolate y le sonríe a quien, seguramente, en un futuro, también llamará abuela.

—De tal palo tal astilla, ¿verdad, Lupin?


	5. Tom Ryddle

_**Tom Ryddle — Abrazos**_

_**There is only power.**_

* * *

Julio 1945

No hay tiempo para despedidas. Total, tampoco tiene de quién despedirse. Su único aliado dentro de aquel castillo ha sido Slughorn y él ni siquiera es consciente de ello.

No hay tiempo para empacar los recuerdos allí vividos. Como mucho, solo recuerda el gran placer de pertenecer a Slytherin y la cantidad de libros en la biblioteca que marcaron el inicio de un plan que iba a ser recordado por siglos.

No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Quién las querría de todas formas? Nadie lo conoce lo suficiente como para acercarse y pedirle permiso para sentarse a su lado. Él, por otro lado, jugó el papel perfecto. No es sospechoso de nada, más allá de curioso.

No hay tiempo para abrazos burdos y falsas sonrisas. Sí, como esas que no dejan de darse aquellos que compartieron clase con él, en la mitad de la estación del tren. Nadie es lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse y darle, al menos, un golpe «amistoso» en el brazo. Según Tom, claro, pues para muchos sigue siendo el niño raro.

No hay pergaminos, no hay pruebas. En su cabeza está trazado el plan perfecto.

De Hogwarts se va siendo el más brillante que en siglos ha pisado esa escuela; el mundo está a punto de conocerlo sin máscara alguna.

Las tormentas le temerán. Las pesadillas tendrán su nombre.


	6. Aberforth Dumbledore

_**Aberforth Dumbledore — Perdonar**_

_**Do no harm, but take no shit.**_

2 de Mayo de 1998

Sobre la mesa está la taza de té, al lado un plato con pan fresco. No recuerda una época tan poco productiva para su pub. El temor que hay en el ambiente de toda la comunidad mágica, es la razón por la cual las calles de Hogsmeade permanecen vacías. Los locales cierran temprano, las luces de los hogares se apagan para evitar llamar la atención.

Hurga con la mirada cada rincón de su vieja casa.

«Hay que cambiar ese mueble», «Tal vez esas fotos están mejor del otro lado», «¿De qué mierda hablo? Está todo perfecto así como está».

El té se enfría y el pan comienza a endurecerse. Sus ojos, ahora, van con el retrato de su hermana quien, como es costumbre, le devuelve una sonrisa vaga y sin vida. No le gusta mortificarse mucho con ello. Así sea solo un cuadro, Aberforth lee en esa sonrisa la verdad de sus vagos pensamientos: era hora de seguir adelante y guardar en una caja el pasado que tanto lo ha torturado.

Con más dificultad de la normal, el hombre se levanta. Se ayuda con su varita para dejar lo que tenía en la mesa, en la cocina y camina hasta su habitación. La cama rechina cuando él se sienta; tal vez esa también haya que cambiarla pronto. Abre el cajón de su mesa de noche y del fondo saca una fotografía de él y sus dos hermanos. Pocas hay de esas y por alguna razón, Aberforth la ha guardado.

Quizás el niño de la cicatriz tenía razón después de todo.

¿Era el momento de perdonar? ¿Era el momento de olvidar? ¿Seguir adelante y cerrar un capítulo?

No. «Perdón» es una palabra muy fuerte para todo lo que él acumuló en su interior con el lento paso del tiempo. Pero seguir adelante suena reconfortante. La asfixia del rencor puede apaciguarse; la vida puede cambiar.

Comenzar de nuevo no es mala idea.


	7. Regulus Black

_**Regulus Black — Resistencia**_

_**Bitter are the wars between brothers.**_

* * *

Fecha desconocida.

"Sirius,

No sé por dónde comenzar. No sé ni siquiera si escribir esto tenga sentido alguno.

Estoy perdido. Llevo días sin dormir, sin comer bien. Tengo pesadillas y es ahora cuando deseo que sean tan irreales como las que tenía cuando era niño y que tú venías a volver lo oscuro, luz.

Lo sueños son tan reales que tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos. Escucho gritos en lugares donde le silencio predomina. Escucho llanto cuando todos ríen. Escucho pedidos de ayuda cuando no hay nadie a mi lado. Ayúdame, Sirius.

A esta altura un «te lo dije» me basta.

Y es extraño, pero también escucho las palabras de madre como susurros que trae el viento. Nunca fui su favorito como tantas vece me dijo. Fui el anzuelo para tratar de que tú volvieras, pero sus planes no funcionaron.

Te fallé. Fui egoísta y envidioso cuando supe que no ibas a quedar en Slytherin. Con tus amigos eras feliz, en casa no y me eché la culpa. Pensé que te había perdido para siempre.

No sé dónde estoy. No sé qué día es. No sé qué hora es.

Mi resistencia se acabó. Mi fortaleza se extinguió.

Siento frío.

Tengo miedo.

Perdón, hermano."

—La carta nunca llegó a manos de Sirius Black—


	8. Narcissa Black

_**Narcissa Black — Regalos**_

_**Ok, so I lied.**_

* * *

1973.

Ella es el punto medio entre dos mundos.

Cuando pasa las horas con Bellatrix, recuerda los verdaderos lazos que unen a la familia Black: la sangre, la supremacía, el poder.

Cuando pasa las horas con Andrómeda, su corazón se ablanda. Ríe, sueña, se divierte. Se vuelve esa mujer que solo su hermana conoce y que por alguna razón que ni ella misma logra saber, se avergüenza de mostrar hacia los demás.

Sin embargo, hace tres años que Narcissa muestra solo una máscara. En su dedo anular lleva un anillo de diamante que la compromete con Lucius Malfoy y la verdad es que poco y nada es fanática de dicha situación. De hecho, parece que son sus padres los que realmente van a dar el «sí».

Es época de navidad. Druella, Cygnus y Bellatrix están encerrados en el estudio con un par más de magos y brujas. Narcissa, ante la soledad repentina, entra a escondidas a la habitación que alguna vez fue de Andrómeda y que ahora, es más el lugar en donde guardan los objetos viejos y/o dañados.

Nunca lo va a aceptar, pero la extraña.

Extraña que peine su cabello, sentarse a ver las estrellas, leer libros románticos a escondidas de sus padres. Y deja caer una lágrima porque en momentos así, siente que escogió mal.

Una lechuza se posa en el marco de la ventana. Narcissa quita el pequeño pergamino que trae atado a su pata y en este, el regalo que en silencio esperaba.

_«Por favor, deja que tu corazón decida tu futuro. _

_Prometimos alguna vez enamorarnos y huir lejos. Yo lo hice, ¿por qué tú no?_

_Ningún anillo, por más grande que sea, te va a hacer sentir completa y viva. _

_Por favor, no vivas bajo ninguna sombra._

_— A.»_

Pero todos sabemos cómo termina la historia.

La sombra la consumió y el regalo que ese día recibió, se esfumó junto a las hojas del siguiente otoño.


	9. Rabastan Lestrange

_**Rabastan Lestrange — Muérdago**_

_**May God have mercy on my enemies. Because I won't.**_

* * *

Ya no es quien era antes.

Camina por las calles de Londres. Gabardina, sombrero y un cigarro en los labios. Llama la atención porque se hace ver misterioso, intrigante.

Y porque las cicatrices en su rostro y manos no pasan desapercibidas. Cada una tiene una historia y todas pasan en un mismo lugar: Azkaban.

La libertad llegó a él como el dulce olor a sangre de sus víctimas: exquisito y placentero.

Los años en la cárcel destruyeron aún más su retorcida mente. No se vio intimidado por los dementores; sin embargo, no hay noche que no acudan a sus sueños.

Hay muérdago. Felicidad. Risas. Besos. Muggles. Muerte.

El escalofriante sonido de venganza que ha sido su fiel acompañante.

Aparecerá en todos los diarios al día siguiente. Su nombre y apellido volverán a escucharse con temor. Recordarán a los Longbottom ya no con tristeza, sino como una advertencia a lo que está por desatarse una vez más.

Él. El Señor Tenebroso lo ha buscado a él por segunda vez y es hora de volver a sentir el poder que en antaño recorría sus venas.

Se quita el sombrero en medio de la acera. De nuevo, las miradas caen sobre su marcado rostro. Él sonríe; sabe que ese grupo de muggles que está fuera de ese restaurante va a dejar este mundo y que la pureza de sangre estará un paso más cerca.

En el cielo se ven dos corrientes de humo negro que comienzan a caer en picada.

La sonrisa no se ha ido; la locura de sus ojos tampoco.

Rabastan, esa noche, agregará más nombres a su interminable lista.

Porque nunca es suficiente.


	10. Cedric Diggory

_**Cedric Diggory — Marcado.**_

_**Only the good die young.**_

* * *

Sus fotografías están por todas partes.

En la cocina, sala de estar, baño, habitaciones y jardín.

No hay lugar en aquella pequeña casa que no tenga un recuerdo de Cedric.

Las cortinas permanecen cerradas todo el día; lo llevan desde su muerte. En la cocina, los platos se acumulan en el fregadero y el olor que sale de la nevera comienza a hacerse cada vez más fuerte. Las plantas del jardín sueltan su último suspiro. En el suelo abunda la ropa en distintos caminos por toda la casa. Uno de ellos lleva hasta la habitación principal.

Amos Diggory está recostado en la cama. Su barba comienza a hacerle competencia a la de Dumbledore y su palidez supera a la de cualquier fantasma. En su mano derecha sostiene una fotografía más de Cedric y sobre el colchón hay cartas sin abrir cuyos remitentes son los mismos: Arthur Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, el Ministro y Amanda Diggory.

Amanda.

Lo dejó cuando su obsesión superó sus límites. No obstante, no deja de escribirle esperando una respuesta que igual sabe que nunca va a llegar.

Sí. La obsesión.

Nunca encontró un culpable para la muerte de su muchacho. Los diarios hablaron de Voldemort y fue el primero en creerles; sin embargo, no le pareció suficiente.

Culpó a Dumbledore por haberle permitido entrar al Torneo, a Krum por no haber hecho su mejor esfuerzo y haber tomado el lugar de Cedric, al Ministro porque se le acababa la lista y su razón fue que nunca debió realizar la competición en Hogwarts, a Harry por ser un inútil y no tener los reflejos suficientes para salvarlo.

A él por no haberlo cuidado mejor.

Pero Cedric estaba marcado con ese destino desde que nació. Su vida tendría un recorrido corto e injusto.

Amos, en el refugio de su cama, enloqueció.

Lo último que se supo de él es que permanece en San Mungo, aún aferrado a la fotografía de Cedric y a la idea de que algún día todo volverá a la normalidad.


	11. Fred Weasley

_**Fred Weasley — Helada.**_

_**Meaning: magical council, paceful ruler.**_

* * *

No es invierno, tampoco otoño. Fuera la lluvia no cae y el viento corre con calma.

En La Madriguera es común que en ciertas épocas del año el silencio sea el predominante. Sin embargo, esa no es una de ellas.

Charlie ha enviado cartas. William ha decidido quedarse en casa unas semanas. George y yo estamos preparando nuevas mercancías para Sortilegios Weasley. Ron y Ginny están en la escuela, y papá trabaja con un horario mucho más extendido que antes.

Mi mamá está y al mismo tiempo no.

La escucho en las mañanas, muy temprano, salir de casa. Unos diez pasos lejos de la puerta y se detiene. Mira al cielo esperando alguna señal, alguna lechuza, algo que le indique que Percy va a volver. Que de la nada va a aparecer, sonriendo, con su traje enteramente limpio y en sus labios la disculpa que todos sabemos no está próxima a llegar.

Parece que hubiera pasado una helada por La Madriguera. George y yo tratamos de amenizar el rato junto con William que hace lo que puede con sus bromas. Pero mamá no parece querer curarse de la herida que mi hermano le clavó con su propia mano.

Ella dice que tiene frío, pero el sol no deja de brillar.

Cree que no nos damos cuenta y siempre le he abonado esa fortaleza. Pero en las noches no puedo dormir pensando en que en su rostro quizás cae una lágrima y que ni siquiera nosotros dos hemos podido subirle el ánimo. Ni siquiera hacerla enojar con las apariciones repentinas.

Parece que hubiera pasado una helada por La Madriguera y ni siquiera estando cubiertos de mantas, podemos al menos soñar con sentir el calor de nuevo.


	12. Angelina Johnson

_**Angelina Johnson — Abril.**_

_**Choose courage.**_

* * *

Es Abril.

Queda un mes para el aniversario de la muerte de Fred.

Nunca nadie le ha preguntado cómo se siente al respecto. Nunca nadie le ha preguntado si se encuentra bien, si necesita un abrazo o un hombro para llorar.

Es Abril.

Su barriga está ya lo suficientemente grande. Estar nueve meses prácticamente inactiva ha sido su mayor tormento. Ni montar la escoba en el patio ni salir a correr ni perseguir a George por toda la casa.

Nunca nadie le ha preguntado si esa era la vida que realmente deseaba tener.

Es Abril.

Su amigo, pareja y compañía toma su mano. La besa. Le promete que todo va a estar bien. Que juntos van a hacer de ese niño el mejor de todos. Que aunque no hayan esperado a ese bebé, va a tener miles de abrazos y recibimientos a su llegada.

Angelina sonríe. No lo hace por compromiso.

Se da cuenta de que, en verdad, hay una persona que sí ha estado preocupada por ella siempre.

La culpa, en antaño, la volvía loca. Pensar en querer al hermano gemelo de la última persona con quien había compartido cama, la atormentaba. Pero al final, es algo que no puede controlar.

Se dieron la mano. Se entendieron. Se dieron calor.

Es Abril y ambos, con sus inseguridades, llantos, alegrías y risas, van de la mano por caminos oscuros y llenos de luz.

Es Abril y la vida apenas comienza.


	13. Viktor Krum

_**Viktor Krum — Perdidos.**_

_**I wanna be loved, by you.**_

* * *

No es su cama en la que despierta. Al ver el reloj de arena, sabe que ha dormido mínimo unas tres horas.

Se levanta, intentando no despertar a uno de sus compañeros de clase. Una ducha rápida y luego el uniforme de Durmstrang que la noche anterior dejó listo sobre su baúl. Le lucía más que a cualquiera y era consciente de ello.

Sale del barco, hogar en los últimos meses. La primera prueba ya había pasado y, por momentos, siente que la carga sobre sus hombros se vuelve más liviana. Igor (y el resto de las personas que lo conocían) buscan en él a ese campeón, a esa persona cuyo nombre se va a encontrar en los libros, en las revistas y que nunca va a ser olvidado.

Viktor quiere eso, nunca lo va a negar. Pero al mismo tiempo quiere ser solo un chico normal que se dedique al Quidditch.

Sabe que su sueño es simplemente eso: un sueño.

Lleva ya horas caminando. Al Gran Comedor parece no caberle ya ni una pluma. El búlgaro simplemente toma un café y le dice a sus amigos que va a estar caminando, que luego se ven (como si no fuera ya suficiente pasar 24/7 con ellos).

Sin embargo, pese a que la primera impresión de los demás es que va a vagar por todo el castillo y sus terrenos, Viktor ya tiene su destino.

Tiene calculada la ruta en el tiempo exacto para terminar su café y llegar a la biblioteca.

Estante por estante, con la mirada de varios estudiantes sobre él, busca el lugar ideal. Viktor genera murmullos y es que una de las cosas que más le llama la atención es saber por qué razón los demás creen que «alguien como él no debería estar en una biblioteca». Si supieran que realmente es allí donde puede dejar de sentir presión.

Sección de Encantamientos.

Ella está allí. Su cabello castaño, completamente rebelde, cae sobre sus hombros y un mechón sobre su frente. Tiene dos libros al lado izquierdo, dos al lado derecho, el pergamino y pluma frente a ella. Es hermosa y Viktor es incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima. Sueña con su voz, con el olor de su perfume.

Tiene que tomar aire varias veces, pensar bien en la traducción del búlgaro al inglés y luego sí hacer su aparición.

—Hermione...—, la muchacha levanta la cabeza y le sonríe; Viktor se derrite un poquito más, —¿Llegué muy temprano?—, su acento ensancha la sonrisa de la castaña.

—Está bien, así tenemos más tiempo—, Hermione saca de su mochila otro pergamino y una pluma más. No obstante, el pergamino que le da al búlgaro no está vacío. Contiene un par de frases con espacios que él tiene que rellenar y así, mejorar su inglés.

—Gracias—, y se miran el uno al otro como si nadie más estuviera allí. Hermione, con las mejillas ligeramente de tono rosa, baja la mirada y vuelve con sus estudios. Viktor, por su parte, se da el lujo de observarla unos segundos más antes de compartir su silencio y hacer sus planas a la perfección, solo para recibir esa sonrisa que le quita el sueño.


	14. Cho Chang

_**Cho Chang — Posible.**_

_**Is it my fault?**_

* * *

Nunca nadie conoció mi historia.

¿Cho? ¿Quién es?

«La novia de Cedric»

«La traidora»

«El segundo plato de Harry Potter»

«La que no pudo soportar un poco de presión»

Miles de etiquetas que rozaban la realidad pero que nunca llegaban a tocarla con firmeza. Con los años, me acostumbre a ello y a pasar, en teoría, desapercibida del resto.

Hogwarts terminó y en baúl de cartas, diarios y fotografías, enterré todo lo que me ataba a la escuela. Creí que era lo mejor, ¿saben? Olvidar y nunca más volver a hablar de esos dos años que marcaron mi vida para siempre.

La muerte de Cedric me cambió para siempre. Ahora lo entiendo. Todavía sueño con él, con su cuerpo sobre el césped, con su mirada perdida.

Antes de la prueba, nos reunimos en los jardines. Me dio una cadena con un dije en forma de «C», simbólico para nuestros dos nombres. Estaba enamorada y se fue con miles de sueños sin cumplir, de metas sin conseguir.

¿Es posible que haya sido yo la que le trajo mala suerte? Al fin y al cabo, al siguiente año pasó algo parecido con Harry; un beso y el final a dos kilómetros del punto de partida.

¿Es posible que en mis labios traiga el veneno?

¿Es posible que, al final, sea yo la parte de la ecuación que no encaja?

¿Qué es posible a este punto?


	15. Cormac McLaggen

_**Cormac McLaggen — Nieve**_

_**Dad? Fuck you.**_

* * *

Camina altanero por todos los pasillos de la escuela. Su ego, dicen, es más grande que la obsesión de Dumbledore por darle puntos a Gryffindor a último momento. Recibe cartas de enamoradas y enamorados que buscan, desesperadamente, un poco de su atención; una mirada, un suspiro, media sílaba.

Él aparenta sentirse en la cima del mundo.

_«¿Por qué siempre anda tan solo?». _Suele escuchar murmurando a las personas esa frase, pero nada que pueda preocuparle demasiado.

Su destino es la lechucería. Pickles, su lechuza, llega con un pedazo de pergamino amarrado a la pata. Cormac le entrega la comida y se dedica a leer el contenido de la carta. Aunque no es nada que no sepa ya.

_«Hijo, este año vas a tener que quedarte en Hogwarts para las fiestas. Tu padre y yo tenemos que viajar por negocios y...»_

No necesita leer más. Es como si, cada año, escribieran la misma carta, con las mismas palabras, para la misma fecha. La arruga, saca su varita para prenderle fuego y que haga juego con el resto de cenizas que hay en el suelo.

Siente que vive un karma permanente. Que está pagando con la soledad algún error que todavía no ha descifrado.

¿Por qué siempre tan solo? De pequeño, su escoba de peluche era su única compañía. Conocía a personas maravillosas, una discusión se generaba, un malentendido, un error, y todo se iba a la mierda. A veces, simplemente lo dejaban solo sin decir palabra alguna.

¿Por qué siempre tan solo? Sus padres no han pasado una navidad con él. No desde que tiene memoria. El trabajo es prioridad y su excusa es que todo lo hacen por él y su futuro.

Su vida es el karma de errores que cometió que el destino no quiere perdonarle.

Un copo de nieve cae sobre su palma; ha comenzado a nevar en Hogwarts.

Cormac mira al cielo. Sus ojos se cierran ante el contacto de más diminutos copos de nieve y se pregunta: _«¿Alguna vez podré querer todo lo que tengo como los demás lo hacen?»._


	16. Lavender Brown

_**Lavender Brown — Sonrisas**_

_**Not heartbroken.**_

* * *

Ella es todo sonrisas. Ilusiones, esperanzas, buenos deseos. Le encanta dejarse llevar por los impulsos, por las primeras ideas.

La noche anterior, todos fueron testigos de ello.

Con un beso al que considera el amor de su vida, selló su despegue a la fama y rellenó el vacío en su corazón, ocasionado por aquellos a quienes la sociedad obligaba a llamar _«familia»_.

Las vacaciones son prueba de su tormenta. Sentada en una silla, vestida y peinada como una muñeca de vitrina, con la comida puesta en porciones _«perfectamente balanceadas»_, se convierte en una marioneta del show de títeres de la familia Brown.

Sale de su habitación, de nuevo con sonrisas de verano. El perfume de lavanda que usa desde que tiene memoria, deja su rastro por las escaleras hasta llegar a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Ronald ya está allí.

Los ojos de Lavender parecen querer gritar de alegría, llorar de ternura, murmurar de enamoramiento.

Cuando en su mente solo está él, en la de él existe otro nombre que todavía no se atreve a mencionar porque su orgullo es más grande que cualquier cosa.

Lavender Brown, una vez más, se convierte en el monigote de la historia; de él, de ella, de sus amigos, de sus compañeros, de sus padres, de ella misma.


	17. Michael Corner

_**Michael Corner — Estrellas.**_

_**Lost youth.**_

* * *

Siempre ha sido el chico de las esquinas. Nadie sabe mucho de él; nadie lo determina.

Se esconde de la multitud porque le aterra tener las miradas de los demás puestas sobre él. Se ahoga con los murmullos de los demás, se asfixia con los abrazos.

Las manos le sudan, su cuerpo tiembla y su único lugar de paz, su refugio, es la Torre de Astronomía. Allí, un poco más cerca de las estrellas, el aire fresco llega a su rostro y lo libera del vaivén del día a día.

Se siente especial en ese instante; vive en un mundo enteramente suyo.

Recarga batería. Cierra los ojos y cuando baja el último escalón fuera de santuario, la vida empieza de nuevo.


	18. Gellert Grindelwald

_**Gellert Grindelwald — Crimen.**_

_**You are my secret.**_

* * *

La nieve ha caído, casi sin parar, desde hace dos días. Las calles están cubiertas de blanco, por ellas solo se escucha el ruido sordo de la música en los bares y las escasas pisadas de aquellos que vuelven a casa luego de la jornada laboral.

El Caldero Chorreante.

Londres, Inglaterra.

23:45

Habitación 204.

Las velas están apagadas; la única luz en el lugar es la que entra por la ventana, a través de las delgadas cortinas, proporcionada por la luna quien también les hace silenciosa compañía.

Albus está con la mejilla pegada a la almohada. Su espalda, repleta de lunares, es la única parte de su cuerpo que no está cubierta por la sábana.

Gellert, a su lado, lleva diez minutos con los ojos abiertos. Pese a que su último orgasmo lo dejó exhausto, su mente permanece tan activa que ni el placer de estar con el hombre que dice amar, puede apagarla.

Piensa en sus ojos y en los planes que tiene para purificar la sangre mágica. Piensa en el roce de sus manos y en cómo comenzar la escalada a la cima. Piensa en Albus Dumbledore y en lo hambriento que está de poder.

Los pone en una balanza y el ganador se lleva a su oponente sin hacerle mucha competencia.

Cuando la luna se esconda, Gindelwald se volverá amigo de la guerra y el crimen que justifica los medios para un mismo fin y su amante será la ambición por un mundo mágico que él considera mejor.


	19. Luna Lovegood

_**Luna Lovegood — Duende.**_

_**Don't worry. You are just as in love as I am.**_

* * *

Las acampadas de verano son tradición en la familia Scamander-Lovegood. Las afueras de Londres es siempre el lugar predilecto.

Con Rolf presente en pensamiento y en recuerdos fotográficos, Lysander, Lorcan y Luna disfrutan del aire libre, del calor de la fogata, de contar cuantos sobre mil historias hasta quedar dormidos.

Pero ese año son solo los tres.

Ginny, ya sin anillo que la catalogó por unos años como una Potter, ha viajado junto con su hija menor, Lily.

Los tres menores han caído ya en los suaves y tiernos brazos de Morfeo y descansan en el interior de las tiendas. Afuera, envueltas en una misma manta, Ginny y Luna se dan calor la una a la otra, pese a que la fogata puede durar unas cuatro horas más.

Han hablado de hipogrifos, de quidditch, del clima y de las estrellas. Han reído, han llorado. Sus manos se rozan de forma inocente y sus corazones palpitan al ritmo del miedo y de la emoción.

Luego el silencio. Luna se quita uno de los tantos collares que cuelga sobre su cuello; su dije es el de un duende.

Lo coloca sobre la mano de Ginny, muestra de cariño y de aquel vago recuerdo en Hogwarts cuando la pelirroja le regaló un collar con un hada. Aquel vago recuerdo cerca de las cocinas, cuando se miraron y unieron sus labios como dos imanes que ya llevaban mucho tiempo separados.

Esta vez no fue muy diferente.

Juntas, en una tienda, se dijeron todo mediante besos, caricias, jadeos y orgasmos que solo ellas podían escuchar. Se amaron pese a que ese día, años atrás, prometieron no volver a hacerlo o hablar al respecto.

Pero cuando el amor es cabeza dura, siempre se sale con la suya.


	20. Nymphadora Tonks

_**Nymphadora Tonks — Dorado**_

_**The world is full of magic!**_

* * *

Es la quinta o séptima vez en la que Nymphadora se despierta. No importa cuántos libros Edward le lea, no importa cuántas canciones de cuna le cante Andrómeda, el resultado parece ser el mismo.

Se baja de su cama. En la mano derecha lleva su manta de patos y en la mano izquierda una muñeca que hizo junto a su padre la última noche de Navidad. Sus pies, descalzos, no hacen ruido al rozar el piso de madera mientras va recorriendo los pasillos del humilde hogar de los Tonks.

Con cinco años, sin luces encendidas, sin un mínimo de ruido, la pequeña Nymphadora está en su zona de comfort.

Sin embargo, se asoma a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. Andrómeda, acostada boca-arriba, perfectamente arropada, parece estar soñando con hadas y paraísos nunca antes visitados por los humanos. Del otro lado, Edward parece estar batallando una guerra medieval en donde su contrincante es un dragón de diez cabezas pues tiene la boca abierta, en su almohada hay un gran charco de babas, la mitad de su cuerpo está a por fuera de la cama y de vez en cuando su mano tiene un ligero tic y balbucea cosas que ni un adulto podría entender.

Una vez confirmado el estado de sus padres, Nymphadora camina hasta la sala de estar. En una pared tienen un pequeño estante repleto de libros mágicos y muggles; en los más bajos hay cuentos infantiles que durante sus cinco años, le han servido de experiencia. Pero hay uno en particular que la lleva a otro mundo.

Su portada es de color dorado, en el centro, un cisne blanco extiende sus alas. El famoso «patito feo» se convirtió en su favorito. Aunque a diferencia de muchos, Nymphadora hubiese preferido que el patito se quedara tal cual como había nacido; quizás porque aún siendo tan pequeña, algo la hacía sentir identificada con él.

Tanto, que siempre conservó dicho encuadernado.

Tanto, que Edward Remus Lupin no sale de casa sin él.


	21. Petunia Dursley

_**Petunia Evans — Amistad**_

_**Perhaps, I am the freak.**_

* * *

No es sorpresa que en Londres amanezca lloviendo.

La rutina en la casa de los Dursley es siempre igual de monótona. El último año, el único cambio que han tenido es la llegada del ruidoso Dudley que llora día sí y día también, si no tiene algo en la boca (especialmente comida).

Vernon se despide de Petunia y aunque hace el mayor esfuerzo para despedirse de su hijo, los lloriqueos del más pequeño le hacen imposible la tarea. Un último vistazo al espejo que, si pudiera, gritaría de pánico al tener que ver todos los días la misma imagen del hombre egoísta.

En la puerta principal, una canasta interrumpe el paso del señor Dursley. A simple vista se ve el rostro dormilón de un niño de cuyo rostro resalta la recién hecha cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sobre él, un una carta. Vuelve sobre sus pasos; en una mano el sobre y en la otra el bebé que sigue sin despertarse.

Es Petunia quien lee primero. No hay lágrimas en sus ojos, tampoco indicio de que en un futuro las haya. Su hermana, su única hermana, ha sido asesinada junto con su marido. Vernon le arrebata la carta y una vez termina de leer, comienza a balbucear sobre lo merecido que se lo tienen y que el mundo está mejor sin _«personas como esas»_.

El día pasa sin mucho más que destacar. Vernon vuelve del trabajo, cenan, dos horas para dormir a Dudley y los ronquidos del señor Dursley suelen cerrar la noche.

Sin embargo, Petunia no puede pegar el ojo. Aprovecha el pesado sueño de su esposo para levantarse de la cama y buscar en el armario, en una caja que mantiene escondida entre su ropa, la foto de Lily y de ella cuando eran pequeñas, antes del llamado _«suceso»_.

Su hermana fue su mejor amiga. Después de que la atención cayera en ella y de que la envidia se apoderara de Petunia, no volvió a tener amistad alguna, más que el recuerdo de esa fotografía.

No tiene tumba para llorarla, para disculparse.

Lily se fue y lo último que se dijeron, fue que prometían no volver a hablarse nunca más.

Cumplieron su promesa.

Petunia sale de la habitación y de allí al patio. Con un fósforo quema el último recuerdo que le queda de Lily.

Al día siguiente la normalidad vuelve. La ira se acomoda en su asiento, la envidia baila a su alrededor, el desprecio canta en la ducha.

Ni rastro de su vida como una Evans.


	22. Neville Longbottom

_**Neville Longbottom — Familia**_

_**For the ones who dreams of stranger worlds.**_

* * *

_«Hannah me ha dicho que quiere que pasemos Año Nuevo aquí contigo. Tengo que hablar con los medimagos, pero yo creo que el proceso va a ser igual de rutinario que siempre y no van a haber ningún problema._

_Navidad ha sido tranquila este año. Salimos en la noche a ver las luces del vecindario y al otro día los niños abrieron sus regalos._

_La pequeña Hannah ha preguntado de nuevo por la abuela y por mi papá. Si Frank no la hubiese distraído, seguramente me hubiera puesto a llorar delante de todos. _

_Creo que, además de visitarte, es una de las razones por la cual estoy aquí, mamá. Sé que no entiendes del todo lo que te digo, tal vez ni siquiera me estés escuchando con claridad, pero no tengo a quién más acudir._

_Bueno, está Hannah aunque siento que en algún momento va a salir corriendo y si cada noche hablamos de lo mismo. También Luna y Ginny, pero ambas tienen sus propios dramas. No sería un buen amigo si llego a ponerles más peso sobre sus hombros. Frank y Alice saben que algo pasa, pero solo tienen diez años; tampoco es justo._

_Mamá, te necesito. Hace unos días me puse a pensar que quizás este sentimiento es absurdo. Solo me tuviste un año entre tus brazos, solo fuimos familia doce meses, ¿cómo puedo extrañarte y necesitarte? Mucho menos a esta altura._

_Pero lo hago._

_Ojalá estuvieras aquí para decirme lo que ya sé: que deje el pasado en su lugar y que me enfoque en la vida que tengo y que merezco. _

_A veces sueño con el día de tu muerte. Me da miedo. _

_Quiero que seas eterna; quiero un abrazo._

_Te quiero conmigo.»_

* * *

**NOTA:**

En mi headcanon tengo que Neville y Hannah tuvieron dos mellizos (Frank y Alice) y una menor (Hannah). Por si la duda surge, dejo aquí la aclaración.


	23. Lisa Turpin

_**Lisa Turpin — Pasado**_

_**Remember who you are.**_

* * *

Es la chica de las calificaciones perfectas, de las mil un sonrisas, la amiga de todos, la confidente de los más cercanos.

Lisa, cabello rubio, ojos color miel, piel de porcelana. La Sala Común es su lugar favorito. Está sentada en uno de los sillones, la falda de su uniforme está impecablemente cuidada para que no se vaya a arrugar. En sus manos, descansa el libro de Astrología que, por mucho, ha leído unas veinte veces. Pasa la página y un pequeño papel blanco llama su atención.

Es un dibujo que hizo cuando tenía ocho años. Ella y su familia. La que en el pasado tanto soñó con tener. En antaño hubo lágrimas por aquel recuerdo; ahora las reemplaza una sonrisa.

Pasar vacaciones con los compañeros de orfanato dejó de ser una memoria molesta, dolorosa, frustrante. En este instante, es su momento favorito y así se lo hace saber todo aquel que está en su compañía.

Ella, la de los ojos llenos de constelaciones, es una joya que todos quieren tener a su lado.


	24. Pansy Parkinson

_**Pansy Parkinson — Aire.**_

_**I kiss girls. Is that a problem?**_

* * *

Cabello corto y oscuro como el carbón. Sus facciones son finas; nariz puntiaguda, labios delgados, cuello largo.

Camina como las modelos (o al menos lo intenta). Copia los movimientos elegantes y sofisticados de Astoria. Prueba, todas las mañanas, que el eyeliner le quede tan on point como a ella. Cree, con fervor, que pretender parecerse a ella la va a poner en boca de todos. O en boca de ella.

Astoria esto, Astoria aquello.

A veces, siente que el viento mismo susurra su nombre en un lenguaje que solo ella entiende. Se encuentra con ella en sueños y despierta con la frente empapada; no es la única parte de su cuerpo que amanece mojada.

Maldita Greengrass.

Maldita Greengrass con ese aire de suficiencia, de supremacía. Sabe que no es nada de eso.

Es guapísima; perfecta.

No es envidia, es deseo de volver a hacerla suya.


	25. Oliver Wood

_**Oliver Wood — Futuro.**_

_**No way I'm going to lose.**_

* * *

Nunca nadie le ha preguntado qué quiere hacer una vez las puertas de Hogwarts se cierren.

Todos dan por asumido que no hay nada más en la lista de Oliver que el Quidditch. No están errados.

Sin embargo, se siente incómodo cuando los demás dan por sentado su futuro.

Es posible que, de buscar otra profesión, ¿no sea lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Solo sirve para montar una escoba? ¿Su ingenio sirve únicamente para crear tácticas de juego?

Nadie le pregunta sobre su futuro; todos ya saben qué camino escogió.

Pero, ¿y si no es suficiente?


	26. Harry Potter

_**Harry Potter — Muerte**_

_**We had no choice.**_

* * *

—¿Te vas a demorar?

—No, Ron. Solo duérmete.

El insomnio es un constante en la vida de Harry. Los problemas lo mantienen despierto y aunque en ocasiones logre conciliar el sueño, las pesadillas lo acorralan sin demora.

Mapa y varita en mano; no necesita confiar en nadie más.

Es sonido de sus pisadas se pierde con el paso del viento a su alrededor. Sus pensamientos lo abruman entre susurros que solo él escucha.

Escucha un sollozo proveniente del siguiente pasillo; oscuro y más encerrado que los anteriores.

_«Draco Malfoy»_

Pese a que su sentido común le dice que dé media vuelta, sus piernas lo llevan hasta el lugar en el que el muchacho de cabello oro parece perdido.

La espalda contra la pared, las manos tapan su rostro. Aún tiene el uniforme de Slytherin: la corbata de colores negro y esmeralda le cuelga sobre el pecho, la camisa la tiene completamente desabotonada y su pelo es un remolino que nunca antes pensó ver en él.

Los ojos de serpiente se clavan en los de Harry. Tonto era él en pensar, con egoísmo, que era el único con problemas, con los hombros cargados. Con la muerte dándole la mano en cada esquina.

Harry levanta su brazo para colocarla en el hombro de Draco.

Draco quiere escupir su usual veneno.

La noche termina en un beso salvaje. El sabor de ambos se mezcla, sus dedos tocan todo lo que está a su alcance. Los jadeos los delatan, los pedidos de no detenerse los desnudan.

—Vete Potter.

—Como digas, Malfoy.


End file.
